Hogwarts lee Harry Potter
by Warrior-Olicity-in-love
Summary: Este es el principio de la historia que estoy escribiendo sobre la lectura de los libros de Harry potter, si ya lo se, ¿Otra mas?, bueno queria probarlo. Decidme si deberia seguirla, esto es solo una parte del primer capitulo, no esta completo.
Hogwarts lee Harry PotterIntroduccion

Empecemos, hace unos días me dio por leer algunos FF de Harry Potter leyendo los libros, pero como siempre pasa los dejan antes de terminar los 7 libros así que he decidido _**intentarlo**_ yo y ver si consigo ser la primera en lograrlo.

Debo decir que el final del libro 7 tengo pensado cambiarlo, quiero que Harry y Ginny tengan más de 3 hijos y que Draco y los demás personajes se lleven más o menos bien en el futuro.

Si por algún milagro consigo terminar los 7 libros me gustaría escribir un 8º contando lo que ocurrirá una vez sepan todo lo que va a pasar, pero como ya he dicho no prometo que vaya a terminarlos.

Espero que disfrutéis mi versión de la lectura de los libros.

 **Este es el principio de la historia que estoy escribiendo sobre la lectura de los libros de Harry potter, si ya lo se, ¿Otra mas?, bueno queria probarlo.**

 **Decidme si deberia seguirla, esto es solo una parte del primer capitulo no esta completo.**

 **Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia.**

Paloma

Capitulo 01 – Prologo

Kinsley Shacklebolt llevaba años siendo ministro de magía desde que lo nombraran una vez terminada la segunda guerra magica. Esos primeros años después del final de la 2GM hubo muchas veces en las que le hubiera gustado dejar el puesto, volver a ser un simple auror y encargarse de la recolección de los mortifagos fugados una vez terminada la batalla.

Pero ese ya no era su trabajo y a el se le necesitaba a la cabeza del ministerio encargándose de que este estuviera limpio de corruptos y avariciosos que verían ese tiempo de reforma como una opurtinidad para obtener poder.

Fueron un par de años difíciles pero merecieron la pena.

A día de hoy 18 años después de lo único que se arrepentia Kinsley Shacklebolt era de las numerosas vidas que tuvieron que perderse para que la paz pudiera encontrarse. A menudo Kinsley se preguntaba si con la información adecuada, si Albus hubiera confiado todas sus teorías en la orden y no solamente en un grupo de chicos de 17 años si estas vidas hubieran podido salvarse, pero el pasado esta en el pasado y no existía nada que pudiera cambiarlo.

Kinsley estaba revisando una de las cientos de propuestas para nuevo ministro/a de magia, después de 18 años ya era hora de pasar el manto.

A pesar de haber al menos 20 mas que aceptables candidatos, Kinsley seguía volviendo a los dos únicos candidatos que no querían el puesto.

Harry Potter, Jefe de aurores y Hermione Weasley, Cabeza del departamento para la aplicación de la ley.

Kinsley se lo había ofrecido a los dos, Harry le dijo que estaba contento atrapando criminales y haciendo cumplir las leyes y que no pensaba ser ministro mientras estuviera vivo.

Fue Harry quien propuso a Hermione, esta no estaba opuesta al trabajo en si, si no a que no creía que una parte del mundo mágico la aceptara debido al hecho de ser hija de muggles, incluso después de tantos años desde la 2GM todavía había gente con la arcaica mentalidad contra los hijos de muggles. Kinsley estaba tratando de convencerla de que esto, el tenerla al frente del ministerio podría ser lo que acabara con esta mentalidad de una vez por todas.

Ella aun se estaba resistiendo, pero Kinsley estaba bastante seguro de que sedería con un poco mas de tiempo.

Kinsley estaba pensando en como acelerar el proceso de que Hermion aceptara cuando su secretaria llamo a la puerta y entro pocos seundos después.

\- Que ocurre Audrey, ¿por que tanta urgencia? – pregunto Kinsley notando que esta parecía querer estrangular a alguien.

\- El jefe del departamento de misterios esta aquí para verle, le he dicho repetidas veces que no tiene cita hoy y que usted esta muy ocupado, pero se refusa a marcharse sin hablar antes con usted, alega que han hecho un descubrimiento que podría cambiar el mundo mágico tal y como lo conocemos y que no necesita una cita para informarle. – parecía que Kinsley había tenido razón, su secretaria quería estrangular al Jefe del departamento de misterios, si Kinsley había aprendido algo durante su tiempo trabajando con Audrey Weasley era que a la mujer le gustaba tenerlo todo bien planeado y odiaba cuando alguien se metia en el camino y estropeaba su agenda.

\- Hazlo pasar, estoy seguro que si se ha presentado en persona debe ser importante. – dijo el ministro.

Audrey se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta al salir y mando al despacho a Terry Boot, Boot era un hombre bajito y muy inteligente aunque al pasar tanto tiempo en el departamento de misterios se le había ido un poco la cabeza, les pasaba a todos en ese departamento.

Boot se veía nervioso, no, esa no era la palabra, exitado, si, se veía como si quisiera dar saltitos de alegría y gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sea que iba a contarle a kinsley.

-Señor Boot, ¿A qué debo el placer? – pregunto kinsley intrigado.

-Señor ministro, hace media hora hemos realizado con éxito el primer viaje en el tiempo registrado en la historia de la magia. – dijo este con una mirada en los ojos de extasis puro.

Kinsley no sabia si esto era una broma o Boot se había vuelto completamente loco.

-Exliquese – exigió el ministro.

-Desde la destrucción de todos los giratiempos durante el asalto al ministerio hace años casi la mitad del departamento de misterios se ha dedicado al completo a restaurar la sala del tiempo a lo que era antes.

Hace 4 semanas un grupo de magos en el departamento descubrieron una forma de viajar en el tiempo a un tiempo específico por mas de 24 horas seguidas.

No estábamos seguros de cuanto tiempo podríamos viajar o a que distancia en el tiempo podríamos llegar, asi que decidimos enviar a un sujeto de pruebas a 20 años en el pasado y le instruimos a que estuviera en el pasado todo el tiempo que pudiera y tomara notas de todo lo que pudiera en el viaje, por supuesto el sujeto tenia ordenes de no intervenir.

Hace media hora, el sujeto volvió a aparecer en la sala del tiempo.

El hechizo funciona ministro.

Podriamos cambiar la historia del mundo mágico con este descubrimiento. – contesto Boot.

Kinsley no sabia que pensar, las posibilidades que presentaba este descubrimiento eran infinitas.


End file.
